The Dark Lords Demise
by shadownyx
Summary: This is my first fanfic. i suck at summeries.Takes place after HBP. Potter and his new powers are unredictable, harry finds out the power the dark lord knows not...Will Harry become evil?Or Will he succeed in ridding the world of Voldemort?Plzz R & R!
1. Chapter 1: Mouthy Malfoy

Chapter 1: Mouthy Malfoy

Voldemort sat on a dark withering throne, twirling his wand in his fingers. His cat like pupils shone radiantly, piercing the darkness with the evil glint. "Bella… bring them in" he hissed and watched as a hooded figure rose from the shadows and walked swiftly form the room. Bella returned with a blond haired boy and a hooked nosed figure both dressed in dark black cloaks.

They both bowed low to the dark lord and the smaller of the two whimpered slightly. "Draco, you did not complete the task I assigned to you, you will be punished" hissed Voldemort carelessly

"But I did let the Death eaters in ... I made up the plan to get them in! Said Draco rudely.

"How dare you raise your voice to the Dark lord!" said Bellatrix.

"Crucio!"

The curse hit Malfoy and he screeched with pain as a thousand white-hot needles pierced his skin.

" It seems young Mr Malfoy needs to be taught manors" hissed the Dark lord.

"I think two weeks in a cell should do the trick" Voldemort continued,

"Lock him up"

"Yes, my lord" Bellatrix replied before stunning Malfoy and levitating him away.

"Severus, I think you know that now the old muggle loving fool is dead the wards of Hogwarts have weakened greatly, and some demolished." Said the Dark lord turning to Snape.

"You know what to do" hissed Voldemort

"Yes, my lord, it shall be done" Snape murdered before bowing and walking slowly away.

Almost as soon as he walked out 3 hooded being glided in, they would have been Dementors if not for the wands in their hands.

"Voldemort… we are getting restless" The middle of the two said in a hoarse whisper.

Voldemort smiled and hissed back

"The time is near, we are now in the month of July and the blood wards will be ineffective and useless, that is the time you strike"

He laughed in his high-pitched laugh and it echoed across the walls of the dark dungeon. 1000 miles away Harry Potter awoke with a searing pain in his scar.

**A/N: I know this chapter is very very very very very short but I really didn't have time and it is my first fanfic. Please Read and Review. Tell me if you love it, hate it or think its too short to know yet…. or if it's a hopeless cause and I should quit.**


	2. Chapter 2: Death Eaters and Boxing

Chapter 2: Death Eaters and Boxing

Harry sat on his bed at Privet Drive pondering about why his scar hurt so much. Voldemort couldn't be near him could he…no…he can't. The blood protection is still intact…

"At least until I'm seventeen" thought Harry bitterly.

He rose of his bed and looked out the window wondering what his friends were doing. Ron was probably eating as if there was no tomorrow, and Hermione most definitely was reading a book, possible more than one. He laughed. Harry had to admit she does look kind of cute when she's always got her nose in a book…wait…

"I can't think things like that about Hermione… I mean she's my best friend and it's _Hermione_!" said Harry aloud.

She my best friend, "a very beautiful best friend" he thought to himself.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" he shouted aloud, forgetting he was at the Dursley's household, though a second later was reminded.

"POTTER!" shouted a flabby voice that sounded as though someone was suffocating in there own fat.

"CAN'T YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE BLOODY MINUTE, IF YOU MAKE SO MUCH AS ONE SOUND, YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN BOY!" threatened Vernon.

Harry slowly crept into bed and slipped into a peaceful sleep, pondering about what was wrong with him.

Then as though someone had electrified him he sat up straight so fast it looked as though he did the matrix (a sort of Muggle film where people move in blurs). He looked at the clock it read 12:00. That meant that in exactly 24 hours…no wait…the clocked changed and now it read 12:01, in exactly 23 hours and 59 minutes he would be seventeen and was allowed to do magic outside of school. He smiled mischievously thinking about whether he should do an Aunt Marge on Uncle Vernon, but then again Vernon was so fat he often wondered if he could float already. Harry rolled over in bed and closed his eyes to enjoy sleep that kept sliding from his grasp.

The next morning Harry awoke to find all of the Dursley's down stairs and he heard the shouts of Petunia and Vernon. He crept closer and realized they were arguing about him.

"He can't go around Ms Figg's house because she's on holiday!" complained Petunia, Vernon then came up with a solution.

"We will just have to lock him in his room…he's not going anywhere in the house." stated Vernon.

Harry walked in and asked hotly "Why are you locking me in my bedroom? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes Petunia and I are going to watch Dudder's boxing match for the title. You I'm afraid aren't going anywhere!" said Vernon with a satisfied grin on his face.

"We are leaving in a few hours so I suggest you spend this quality time to fix up the front lawn!" snapped Petunia.

Harry trudged out the house and started on the lawn after a few hours and losing large amounts of water through sweat Harry trudged back in and went up to his bedroom and flopped on his bed instantly falling asleep. He was so tired he didn't even hear Dursley's leaving and locking his bedroom.

A few hours later Harry awoke and looked at the clock. His heart leapt into his throat. It was 11:59. One minute until he was a fully capable and grow wizard. He waited patiently and after what seemed like eternity the clock changed to show 12:00. Harry leapt up and grabbed his wand and decided to do something. He pointed his wand at Hedwig's cage (Hedwig was absent because Harry sent her to stay at Ron's so she didn't have to endure Dursley's torture) and said in a clear voice

"Scougify"

And watched as all of her droppings disappeared along with bits of fluff from her feathers. Harry froze listening for any owls telling him he was expelled. He jumped at the sound of what seemed like 10 or so cracks. He ran to the window and peered outside and saw dark figures. Horror crept across his face as he realized what they were.

The Death Eaters had arrived.


End file.
